megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hanayashiki
is an amusement park in Asakusa, Taitō, Tokyo that has operated since 1853. It is operated by Hanayashiki Co., Ltd., a subsidiary of Namco (later Bandai Namco). It is claimed to be the oldest amusement park in Japan. One of the unofficial mascots of the park is the . ''Mega Man'' events Hanayashiki had three Mega Man themed events. *The first event was based on the original Mega Man series and occurred from September 13 to November 26, 2014.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman Set To Invade Japanese Theme Park *The second event, Rockman.EXE: Hanayashiki Mission, happened in 2016 from February 6 to March 21 and was based on the Mega Man Battle Network series, celebrating the 15th anniversary from the series.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman EXE Anniversary Event to be Held in Asakusa Hanayashiki Rockman.EXE: Hanayashiki Mission 2 Rockman.EXE: Hanayashiki Mission 2 was the third Rockman event in the park, which occured from November 26 to December 25, 2016. The focus from the event was a stamp rally that had as theme a runaway panda car that had to be stopped by the participants by solving mysteries hidden around the park. The first person to solve the mystery received an illustration by Miho Asada, and the second an illustration by Ryo Takamisaki. The activity was divided in two parts: and . Participants that completed episode 1 received an illustration by Miho Asada, and those who cleared episode 2 received an illustration by Ryo Takamisaki. Various Rockman.EXE collaborative goods and food were also available.Rockman Unity: 伝説のイベント再び！Rockman Unity: まさかの新スタイル登場「ロックマンエグゼ ハナヤシキミッション２」続報！Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman EXE Returns to Hanayashiki Theme Park Rockman Unite Rockman Unite was the fourth Rockman event in the park, celebrating the 30th anniversary of the franchise. The event was held in 2018 from February 10 to March 21 in Asakusa Hanayashiki and on February 10-25 in the Hirakata Park. The event had a number of events such as a treasure hunt to find a mysterious chip, Mega Man themed food and merchandise, and displays containing conceptual art and messages.Protodude's Rockman Corner: Rockman 30th Anniversary Festival Announced for Japan The story from this event follows up the Hanayashiki Mission 2 story. After Netto and Rockman successfully stopped Dr. Wily's ambition and restored peace to Hanayashiki, Wily captured GateMan and forced him to create a gate to different dimensions and recruit powerful foes to assist him in getting revenge: Dr. Wily (original series), Sigma, Sera, Nebula Gray, and Andromeda. They team up not only to defeat Netto and his NetNavi, but also Rockman, X, Rock Volnutt, and Shooting Star Rockman. There are five bosses hidden in the park, and Wily gives a hint to where each of them is. Gallery Rockman.EXE Hanayashiki Mission 2 HanayashikiMission2-B.png HanayashikiMission2-C.png Hanayashiki Style.jpg|Hanayashiki Style HanayashikiStyleDesign.jpg|Hanayashiki Style design Panda Car Gospel.jpg|Panda Car Gospel HanayashikiMission2-Xmas.png Hanayashiki Panda Car.png Video 【カプコンＴＶ】花やしき×ロックマンコラボ「ロックマン 狙われた花やしき!?」紹介映像 External links *Hanayashiki official website **Rockman event (archive) **Rockman.EXE: Hanayashiki Mission (archive) **Rockman.EXE: Hanayashiki Mission 2 *Rockman Unite official page *Rockman.EXE: Hanayashiki Mission 2 Twitter page *Japanese Wikipedia article References Category:Companies Category:Merchandise